Trust Me, Marinette
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette had been acting strange for weeks. When Alya tries to figure out what's going on, how much of Marinette's past can she really know? Marinette questions everything when she's reminded of the past. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello chibis! So I decided to do a one-shot on our two special best friends: Marinette and Alya. I haven't write one about them yet so I decided it's time :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: Ikr?! Idk, I like them :D And not all of the next chapters will have a cliffhanger xD_

 _Panteabooks: Oh thank you! O3O_

 _Undertheskys: I know! And it's next Wednesday ;P_

 _Alice Pink: Then I hope you don't die while waiting .o._

 _BunnyJCai22: I think that about wraps up the chapter. xD_

 _UnicornSecrets: But cliffhangers are so much fun! Yeah Lila, you don't! Well Adrien doesn't know she was going after him…yet :D Thank you, and I love you!_

 _BellaBeau91: Ikr? So sad ;-; Thank you. I will!_

 _SweetWolfXD: It's okay, you'll get it right the next time xD No I can't because I can't draw and I'm not even an adult XD They're not easy to make. It takes a lot of time and effort to do a comic dub. And thank you, I love you!_

 _Yoko89: I have the power of the pen, that's why! The pen IS mightier than the sword c; And thank you!_

 _MeowMiraculous: XDD Well I realized that she wasn't in the story so I just gave her a mini-starring role xD I don't love Lila because she lied to get what she wanted. Yeah Adrien, tell her!_

 _Adrien: Idk what you're talking about._

 _Penguin: ~smacks him on the head~_

 _Adrien: ~rubs his head~ Ouch!_

 _Penguin: Well my deadline isn't better, it's just my deadline. xD And thank you!_

 _Mayuralover: It could, with enough gas I believe. xD Thank you and yeah. She sadly missed it._

 _~Responses to MCOS~_

 _Pinksakura271: You're welcome! C: Well I don't tend to find him cute, but I guess. Yeah, I would cherish my mom's things too._

 _Adrien: I know…_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you!_

 _UnicornSecrets: Oh thank you cx_

 _Yoko89: Thank you!_

 _Reginavilla04: cx_

 _Mk, onto the story!_

* * *

Marinette stared into space as the teacher was giving a lesson. Alya looked at her in worry. Marinette had been like this for about 2 weeks, and Marinette wouldn't tell her what's up. She was getting seriously worried about her best friend.

Marinette was always a cheerful, optimistic girl who always made people smile. But now…she wasn't herself. She would barely even say a word to anyone, not even to Adrien or Chloe! Alya HAD to find out what's going on.

* * *

The bell rang and Marinette quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door. Alya stopped in front of her and crossed her arms. "Marinette, you've been acting different for a while now. Talk to me, I'm your best friend!"

"I'm fine." Marinette replied shortly, trying to get past Alya. Alya put her arm against the door, stopping her from leaving. "Marinette, tell me what's going on! You can't hide this forever; it will tear you up inside." Marinette moved Alya's arm from the door and glared at her. "I said I'm FINE."

Marinette pushed past her and headed to her next class. Alya looked at her leave with a pained look on her face. Adrien and Nino came up behind her and Nino said, "Dang bro, what's up with Marinette? She's usually never like this!"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I want the old Marinette back." Adrien replied. Alya clenched her fists and looked up. "I WILL get to the bottom of this." Alya growled, stomping away.

* * *

Adrien and Nino looked at each other. "Should we be worried?" Adrien asked Nino. "Nah bro, this is a girls problem, meaning it doesn't involve us." Adrien looked at him and shrugged, not wanting to question his logic.

The final school bell rang and Alya looked for Marinette, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where did Marinette go?" Alya asked herself. "Oh look, Alya's talking to herself. Is she a lunatic or what?" Chloe asked, snickering.

"At least I'm not a horrible dresser." Alya snapped. Chloe gasps loudly. "I'll have you know, all of this is designer!"

"Blah, blah, blah." Alya responded, not even paying attention anymore. Alya saw Adrien and Nino and ran over to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Marinette?" Alya asked. Nino and Adrien shook their heads. "No, not since class." Adrien replied.

"Maybe she went home or something." Nino responded. Alya grabbed both of their wrists and ran to the bakery. "You guys are coming with me!" Alya yelled.

"Noooooo! I didn't want to get involved! Why?!" Nino shouted in annoyance. "Nino, we should help her. We're all worried about Marinette." Adrien responded in a soothing tone. Nino grumbles as Alya dragged them.

* * *

Alya opened the door to Marinette's room and they all climbed into her room. "Marinette?" Alya said inside the room. No response. Alya looked at the trap door and saw that it was wide open. Alya went to the steps and saw Marinette standing near the ledge of her balcony.

Adrien and Nino climbed up the balcony as Alya slowly walked closer to Marinette. "Marinette, it's time to tell us what's wrong once and for all." Alya stated.

"…I made a mistake." Marinette stated. "What do you mean-"

"I'm saying that I made a mistake of becoming your friend. I just…I just can't go through with it again." Alya gasped softly. "Go through what? Does this…run deeper than just being upset?" Alya questioned. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Marinette yelled, grabbing her hair and tightening her hands around it.

"It's not just that you made a mistake, you don't want us to know what happened or to get too close!" Alya stated.

"It's not that, it's something else!"

"Then what is it?!" Alya yelled. Marinette sighed and said quietly, "It all started when I was 8…"

" _It's almost Valentine's Day! Have you almost decided who you're going to give chocolates to yet?" A little girl said to Marinette. She had blonde hair that went to her waist and she wore a navy blue skirt with white leggings and white shoes. She wore a white collared top and a navy blue jacket over it and a black hat. She was Chloe, Marinette's best friend. Chloe was sitting on Marinette's bed while Marinette sat on the floor._

 _Marinette wore the same outfit since their school had a uniform. "Um yeah, I'm going to give chocolates to Nathanael. Because out of all of the boys in school, he's the nicest to me." Marinette blushed. "He IS really nice. That's why I was thinking of giving him chocolates on Valentine's Day too!" Chloe exclaimed._

" _You were?" Marinette asked. "Yeah. But there's no way he would ever like me more than you!" Chloe replied. "You don't know that!" Marinette said. "What do you mean? Should we BOTH give him chocolates on Valentine's Day?" Chloe questioned. "Um…" Marinette said._

 _Chloe went on the ground and held both of Marinette's hands. "I don't think it's right for either of us to be with him! Friends should never do that to each other!" Chloe shouted. Marinette paused and then smiled. "Yeah. Let's do it at the same time then!"_

* * *

 _The next day at school, Marinette was walking inside of the school when Nathanael stopped her at the steps. "Um Marinette?" Nathanael asked shyly. Marinette turned towards him and he held out a present. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

 _Marinette smiled and softly took the gift from his hand. "Thank you Nathanael, that's so sweet of you."_

 _Chloe watched them from the distance, growling underneath her breath._

* * *

 _Later on, Chloe and Marinette walked side to side, going home. "What a pretty brooch!" Chloe cooed. Marinette was given a cat brooch with diamonds on the eyes and she clipped it on her hat._

 _Marinette touched the brooch with her hand. "Oh, thanks!" Marinette responded. "It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen! Is there any chance I could have it? Pretty please?" Chloe said, clasping her hands together with shiny eyes._

" _Um, no but you can have something else." Marinette frowned. This was given to me by Nathanael…_

" _Okay, I guess that means it's more important to you than your friends! Fine then, starting tomorrow, you and I are no longer friends anymore! Have fun with your stupid pin!" Chloe shouted, pushing her out of the way and walking away. Marinette clenched her fists and yelled, "No Chloe, please wait!"_

 _Chloe kept walking away and Marinette looked down at the ground. "Okay, you can have it!" Marinette cried out. Chloe looked up and smiled devilishly. Chloe ran up to her and took the pin from her hat and clipped it onto her hat._

 _Chloe brought up a hand to her hat and squealed, "Adorable. Oh and guess what? I think I'm gonna tell Nathanael that I like him so he can be my boyfriend!" Marinette looked at her in disbelief. "But…but you already said we shouldn't-"_

" _I already made up my mind!" Chloe shouted, cutting her off. Chloe walked up to her and clasped her right hand. "But one thing isn't right. I would love your blessing, would you please pray for everything to go right between me and him? I'm so glad that we're friends and that you'll do this for me!" Chloe smiled._

 _Marinette gasped as Chloe skipped away to her house, leaving Marinette to question everything._

* * *

 _Marinette sat on her knees by her window and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. "Even if it means losing my only friend and being all alone, Please God, let everything go alright between Chloe and Nathanael tomorrow." Marinette stated._

* * *

 _The next afternoon, Chloe stood in front of Nathanael. She had just told him that she liked him and Nathanael said, "Sorry, but I think I like Marinette." Chloe gasped and growled loudly. She then got an idea. "Oh Nathanael, I feel sorry for you, and after you gave her such a nice gift!"_

" _Huh? What are you-?" Chloe held up her hat with the brooch. "Yeah, she said it was some cheap lame toy and gave it to me. But I really love it!" Nathanael gasped in hurt and Chloe grinned evilly, knowing that what she said worked._

* * *

 _Later on, Marinette was passing by Nathanael and she smiled happily at him. "Oh, hi Nathanael!"_

 _Nathanael looked at her and paused. He glared at her and Marinette gasped as he walked away from her._

* * *

 _Marinette walked in front of the classroom as she heard some girls talking. "No way, so that was your plan all along?"_

" _Yeah, it's so much more fun if you keep her close to you. Being mean will only scare her off and you won't really get anything. All you have to do is pretend to be her friend and she'll give you whatever you want." Chloe stated. Marinette slowly walked into the classroom and Chloe smiled brightly at her as Marinette sat down in the front._

 _Chloe walked up to her desk and placed the cat brooch on her desk. "Good morning Marinette, you can have this back." Marinette didn't say anything as Chloe looked at her. "I don't need it, Nathanael said he would buy me something much better. But thank you for giving it to me!"_

" _I don't want it." Marinette stated. "What?" Chloe asked. "I said I don't want it." Marinette repeated. Chloe looked at her for a minute and shrugged as she ran over to sit next to Nathanael._

 _Marinette made her hands into fists and put her head down on the desk, crying softly. How could I have been so stupid…_

* * *

"Marinette, you care about others and that is okay. You only make it harder on yourself when you keep quiet and choose to suffer." Alya stated.

"Yeah Marinette, you need to let go of your past. It only hurts you more." Nino stated. "Don't go feeling sorry for me. It's totally normal for girls to get jealous when both want the same thing. Luckily, I've learned not to let it affect me, and I'm a lot stronger because of it." Marinette replied.

"Trying to avoid making friends doesn't make you strong." Alya replied. "Screw friends! That's just a superficial title! It's a joke! It's something people say so that they can use each other! No one gives a crap about who they are, they just don't want to feel guilty! If someone wants to be friends, they just want to use me and I'm so sick of it! I'm my only friend and I'm fine with it! Everyone's exactly the same…even you. Someday, you'll find a way to use me and-"

"No I wouldn't, that's not who I am!" Alya yelled at her. "I know you wouldn't think you would right now, but-" Alya growled and put her hands on Marinette's shoulders, gripping them. "Why tell me about your past if you can't let it go?!" Alya started shaking her back and forth. "I get it, you don't want to be hurt like that again, who does?!" Alya pointed at herself.

"But you have to give people a chance to prove you wrong! I am not Chloe and I never will be!"

"I know-"

"I promise you, no I swear on everything holy, I am never going to betray you!"

"Yeah right, You so will." Marinette said, looking at the ground. "No I won't." Alya replied.

"You will."

"Won't."

You will!"

"No I won't!"

"I know how this ends!" Marinette yelled. "The hell you do?!" Alya shouted. "YOU. WILL. LEAVE!" Marinette screeched. "I won't! Where am I going to go?!" Alya stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you're going-"

"TRUST ME!" Alya yelled, silencing her. Alya panted and everything was silent. "I'm sorry, but I've seen it way too many times." Marinette whispered. "Not from me. And I swear, you never will. I am not her."

Marinette looked up at her, looking at her. Alya looked straight back at her, waiting for her to speak. "You…promise? You won't go?" Marinette whispered, tears coming out of her eyes. Alya gasped and said, "Totally! Cross my heart!" Alya smiled at her.

Marinette started to cry and Alya pulled her in for a hug. Marinette sobbed om her shoulder and Alya rubbed her back soothingly. Adrien and Nino watched the two friends hug with confused looks on their faces. "Uh, what just happened?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know man. This is why I told you we shouldn't have gotten involved. Women have too much drama." Marinette cried as the sun set down, everyone standing on the balcony.

"Thanks Alya." Marinette whispered, sill hugging her. Alya chuckled. "Hey, what are best friends for?"

* * *

 _Penguin: ~sniffles~ Oh god, now that right there I think is the best Marinette and Alya one-shot that I could ever write. I don't think anything else I could write about them could be better. I originally made a character for the whole Valentine's Day thing, but I thought Chloe would be a much better choice because then it would explain why they hate so each other so much xD Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. ~dabs my eyes with a tissue~_


End file.
